


you're under arrest (for stealing my heart)

by silentwish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwish/pseuds/silentwish
Summary: “Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged” wasn't quite the reaction Kyungsoo expected to hear when she decided to dress up as inmate for Halloween.





	you're under arrest (for stealing my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the prompt that I wrote for exo university last year! Sorry for grammar mistakes!

The sounds of students’ chatter fill the lecture hall as a doe-eyed girl rushes in from the back doors of the building and into the hall, casually but hurriedly passing and bumping into others as they made their way through the same doors. Quietly, she bows her head and half-heartedly apologizes to her irritated classmates before hastily making her way into the big room. 

Do Kyungsoo was thankful that everyone was too distracted by their friends and conversations to notice how disheveled she must look from all her running. The junior was pretty sure her clothes were wrinkled to a tee and her front baby hairs were sticking out everywhere, partially from her sweat and partially from their inability to stay down when she brushed (and hair sprayed) them down. It noticeably contrasted her perfectly neat bun but she didn’t mind. Kyungsoo had pretty much given up on trying to get her baby hairs to stay down and really, it didn’t even bother her most days. Only her best friend would spend at least ten minutes spouting the importance of “being wrinkle-free.”

However, in Kyungsoo’s defense, how could she not look like a complete mess when she literally had ten minutes to rush from one side of the campus to the other?  
Kyungsoo always deemed those fast ten minutes the worst part of her day. Even worse than the three-hour chemistry lab she has to attend every week. And that used to be at the top of her list.

She nearly cried in relief when Baekhyun, her roommate slash best friend, dropped out of her original art class and enrolled in the same literature course as her during the second week of school. Having not known anyone, Kyungsoo was always forced to find a seat in the very back or the very front of class since the only empty seats available in the middle were usually saved for someone else by another student. She once got the side-eye glare from her professor when she walked in late at had to sit in the first row. Baekhyun graciously agreed to save her best friend a seat when she heard of Kyungsoo’s unfortunate but funny, as she puts it, struggles.

For that, Kyungsoo hugged the daylights out of Baekhyun and promised to try to walk faster.

Heaving a sigh, Kyungsoo flattens out her clothes once more and stops at the top of the main aisle in search of her best friend. Her Mickey Mouse watch had told her that she had four minutes to spare and Kyungsoo was quite relieved. That was just enough time to find Baekhyun in the class of two hundred students and have a small conversation, assuming that professor was actually on time, which was highly unlikely.

(The lack of punctuality of her professor never ceased to amaze her. She once considered buying him a watch, but then reconsidered when Baekhyun told her it could be seen as rude. She could only agree with her friend before scraping the idea from her mind altogether.)

It doesn’t take long before she spots her best friend’s ash brown ponytail and signature small red bow in the sixth row. Baekhyun had the tendency to sit within the same area of the room, making finding her extremely easy. The doe-eyed junior had no qualms about where Baekhyun sat as long as the elder girl saved her a seat too.

With a huff of air, Kyungsoo pushes up the rim of her black framed glasses and pats down her wispy hairs before making her way down the aisle over to her friend. Today, she was actually wearing jeans and a cute (if she must say so herself) button up shirt and she’s never felt so dressed up to go to class. Baekhyun usually has some kind of snarky comment regarding her lack of style since the senior girl lived for fashion and everything it represented. But Kyungsoo never pays any mind to what anyone says about how she dresses (usually it was PINK sweats and t-shirts and on a good day she’ll slip into some jeans) because to the junior, comfortable was her style. 

When Kyungsoo finally gets down to the row her friend is sitting in, she mentally curses at Baekhyun for picking seats in the middle of the row when she notices a few students already set up for class to begin. Every day before she leaves for her first class, she reminds Baekhyun to sit towards the aisles so that it’s easier to get into the rows without having to pass by too many people. She usually hates when people bump into her desk, even if on accident, and so she doesn’t want to be the one to bump into anyone else’s. But thanks to Baekhyun’s selective attention, now she has to do the one thing she hates most. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she mumbles under her breath.

Baekhyun was too busy smiling and texting on her phone to see Kyungsoo’s obvious distress and mental break down in the aisle. Knowing there was no other option lest she sit somewhere else by herself in the three hour lecture, Kyungsoo sucks it up and starts walking through the row, profusely apologizing to everyone as she walks by and bumps their desks with her backside.

Baekhyun chooses that moment to look up and start giggling at her friend’s predicament as she passes by the other students, who did not look too amused at having some random girl bumping into their desks. The senior purposely picked the middle because she knew how irritating it was to her friend. It was just by chance that a few guys as well as a group of girls chose to sit in the same row as Baekhyun, after she had sat down, of course, to make things even harder for poor Kyungsoo. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh a bit wickedly at her friend’s current predicament.

Kyungsoo spots her best friend laughing and accusingly points to her, “You think this is funny Baekhyun? I always tell you to pick—whoa.”

In the middle of her light scolding, Kyungsoo fails to see the backpack laid flat on the ground and she stumbles over it. Baekhyun immediately stops laughing and stands up to try and catch her friend from falling on her face. Kyungsoo can also feel the eyes of the people behind them looking at her and she’s just embarrassed because it’s only the fifth week of school and she’s already making a fool of herself. 

Just as she thought she was going to fall on her knees, furthering her mortification even more, a hand reaches out and grabs her waist to prevent her from falling.

Kyungsoo closes her eyes and thanks the gods that she did not just fall on her face in front of all her peers. If that would have happened, Kyungsoo’s pretty sure she would have stopped coming to class and insisted that Baekhyun let her copy down her notes for the remainder of the quarter. Although, honestly, Kyungsoo knows that asking that of Baekhyun would actually require her to pay attention and take notes in the first place.

The junior opens her eyes and turns to the kind soul who prevented her from falling over to thank him or her from public humiliation. She wasn’t expecting a really handsome guy to be softly smiling at her, hand still on her waist. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how long she stared at the chiseled face for before realizing that she was probably staring like a creep. She awkwardly lowers his arm from her waist and briefly nods her head in acknowledgement.

“I-I’m sorry for stepping on your backpack. I should’ve watched where I was stepping. But thanks for saving me anyways.”

The handsome student’s eye-blinding grin never falls from his face as Kyungsoo softly mumbles her words. He sits for a moment in silence before opening up his mouth to reply.  
“Do you think I can I tie your shoes?”

Confusedly, Kyungsoo looks back at the stranger at his odd request. She was honestly expecting a ‘you’re welcome’ or a ‘be careful’ or even a ‘watch where you are walking’ but what she wasn’t expecting was a ‘Do you think I can I tie your shoes?’ Where the hell did that even come from?

The guy arches his eyebrow as if waiting for an answer to his question. Kyungsoo looks down to her worn out converse that were perfectly tied in bows before looking back at the boy.

“Um, no? They are already tied.”

The male just chuckles, giving a knowing look to his friend, and turns back to stare Kyungsoo right in the eyes, “Well then that’s good because I can’t have you falling for anyone else but me.” He winks before drawing his attention back to his cackling friend. Both guys begin a new conversation amongst one another, ignoring the obvious quiet atmosphere.  
Kyungsoo’s mouth falls agape as does Baekhyun’s and quite frankly as do the rest of the people who had just witnessed the scene. Her cheeks burn a bright red. Without saying anything else, Kyungsoo hurries up to her regular seat next to her friend and just sits there motionlessly. Never in her twenty-one years of existence has someone used a pick up line on her, let alone a hot guy.

“Kyungsoo, you should be grateful that I sat in the middle. That guy was so smooth in catching you and just spitting out that picking line. I’m getting literal chills just thinking about it. Look, at these goosebumps.” Baekhyun actually rolls up her sleeves and shows her best friend the bumps on her arms to prove a point. Kyungsoo only glances at Baekhyun’s arm before waving the elder off. “Just wait until I tell Minseok, she’ll have a field day with this information. Our little Soo getting hit on, oh the excitement.”

“Shut up Baekhyun. He probably didn’t mean it. It was probably some pick-up line he was waiting to use and it just happened I fit the criteria for it. Besides, a guy like him is way out of my league.”

The pick-up line guy, as Kyungsoo mentally calls him, was very attractive with a very good sense of style and well, Kyungsoo wore sweats to class almost every day, except for during spring and summer. She sighed at her mediocrity. He was definitely out of her league.

“He’s not out of your league but whatever you say, Soo. I think that guy is friends with Sehun, though. They’re probably in the same frat or something, I’ve seen them together before. I can find out his name if you want.”

Kyungsoo shakes her head and pulls out her notebook and pencil to place out on the desk she just grabbed out from under her seat. She tries her hardest not to turn her focus to the handsome guy and his friend sitting about seven seats down from where she and Baekhyun were sitting. 

“So, you and Sehun? You guys a thing yet?” 

Baekhyun ruffles her hair in annoyance and sits back in her seat, arms folded across her chest.

“I have no clue if we ever will be anything. Earlier in the spring he said he couldn’t commit to anything because he was rushing for his frat so of course I understood and gave him the space he needed since he was busy all the time. But then when school started, we started talking again and going on ‘sort-of’ dates but it’s always with his pledge brothers and never just the two of us. But he acts like we are. Boys are complicated and dumb.”

Kyungsoo reaches her hands out and tenderly pats her friend’s arm. She remembers her best friend being so hung up on this guy she met in one of her classes. It was always “Sehun, this” and “Sehun, that”. She hopes this Sehun guy comes around and finally asks her roommate out or just lets her know it’s not going to happen. Kyungsoo does not like the idea of being led on, especially not when it seemed like it was happening to her friend. 

But being the good friend she is, she keeps her thoughts to herself and only mutters out an encouraging, “I’m sure he’ll ask you out soon.” For now, she’ll keep her opinions quiet until she understands the full situation. Only when she knows everything, will she tell Baekhyun her thoughts.

Baekhyun heaves out a sigh and leans her chin on the palm of her hand just as the professor walks into the class, once again apologizing for his tardiness.

Using the opportunity the professor unintentionally gives as he sets up his lecture slides on the projector, Kyungsoo caves and sneaks a glance to her right side where the two guys are. The guy who used the pick-up line on her was staring straight ahead, giving her the perfect opportunity to ogle at him. 

Kyungsoo studies his face and notices how perfectly sculpted his side profile is. His skin had obviously been kissed by the sun into a perfect glow and Kyungsoo can’t help but want to touch it. He looks ethereal. His plush lips look soft and somehow it makes her feel better about her own attribute. If her lips looked even half as appealing as his, she was pretty sure she knew why people would compliment her on them. 

Even his nose was cute.

She figures she must have been staring for a long time because she watches as his head whirls towards her direction, as if knowing she was staring at him the whole time. Kyungsoo had not anticipated getting caught as a blush creeps up onto her cheeks once more. Again, he winks at her before turning his head back to the front.

The junior blushes and looks down at her notes. First, she almost falls in front of the handsome stranger and now she gets caught staring at him. What a disaster, she thinks. Kyungsoo face palms herself before rubbing her cheeks, as if rubbing them will help get rid of the blush and heat rising in them.

“You are so not subtle, Kyungsoo.”

“Let’s not talk about this ever again.”

 

-

 

The sound of a door slamming open has Kyungsoo turning around in her desk chair, sighing, knowing that an enraged Baekhyun was about to come into her room and start ranting about her boyfriend or friend or whatever Sehun was to her.

Kyungsoo stands up and rushes over to her door hoping to lock it before Baekhyun comes in. But it proves futile when Baekhyun bursts through the open door and falls face first into Kyungsoo’s neatly made bed.

The doe-eyed junior pouts and goes back to her chair dejectedly. She really just wanted to get her work done before the night comes because it was Halloween and if she can’t go trick or treating with her younger brother since she’s away at college, you best bet your ass that she is going to stay up watching scary movies by herself, eating the sack of candy she bought at the store after class.

Talking to her best friend is at the top of her ‘Things to Not Do’ list. When her and Baekhyun get to talking, there is no stopping them. Literally.

But in order to have a fun filled evening full of movies, she needed all her focus to be on her homework because even though Kyungsoo loved Halloween and considered it be an important holiday, her professors didn’t and still assigned a regular amount of homework. And well, grades are important and the fundamental reason why Kyungsoo lacks a proper social life (she doesn’t consider outings with Baekhyun to count because she is always forced to do stuff against her will).

Kyungsoo decides to leave her friend there agonizing on her bed as she turns her full attention back to her homework. Baekhyun will talk when she is ready.

It isn’t until she gets another three math problems done before she feels guilty about not talking with her obviously troubled best friend, who was still face first into Kyungsoo’s bed, lying motionlessly. Kyungsoo glances at her friend then back to her homework then back at her friend again as if deciding which was more important at the moment. 

Obviously distressed, Kyungsoo chooses her best friend after a few seconds of debating. Friendship means more to her than homework.

Setting her pencil down, Kyungsoo walks over and sits at the edge of her bed and starts rubbing Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun always asked her to stroke her hair when she was feeling down because there was something nice about fingers gently caressing the scalp. If Sehun couldn’t do it for her then Kyungsoo was the next best thing.

“What’s wrong Baekhyun? Did Sehun do something again?”

Baekhyun murmurs something that Kyungsoo doesn’t quite catch due to her face being in Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Can you say that again? I can’t understand you.”

“I said it’s the happiest day of my life and I feel all sorts of emotions and I’m just happy,” Baekhyun squeals as she turns around on her back and starts kicking her feet into the air in elation.

“Wait, what? Why are you so happy, did you finally get your history grade up?”

“No but I wish. Actually, Sehun just invited me to his frat’s party and said that he wanted to wear matching costumes. Everyone and their mothers know that only couples wear matching costumes to his frat’s party. So when I said that we weren’t a couple you know what he said?”

“What?” Kyungsoo answers uninterestedly.

Baekhyun sits up from Kyungsoo’s full –size bed and shakes her best friend’s shoulders, squealing in excitement, “He said he assumed we were a couple even though he didn’t really ask me. I should’ve known since Sehun is a stingy cheapskate who doesn’t like spending money yet he always treats me out. Isn’t this exciting Soo? We finally have a label.”  
Kyungsoo stands up from her bed and places her hands on her hips before staring incredulously at Baekhyun who in turn lies back down and starts kicking upward again. She was distracted for this? The doe-eyed junior walks over to her door and opens it, motioning Baekhyun to leave.

“Get out.”

Baekhyun stops kicking up and sits up on the bed properly. “Why are you so grumpy? I’m just trying to tell my best friend the exciting news and she’s looking at me like she doesn’t even care.”

Kyungsoo frowns, “That’s not fair Baek. You know I’m happy for you. But you should also know the Nightmare on Elm Street marathon starts in an hour and I still have to finish my math homework and study for my quiz before then. Plus, you obviously have a party to get ready for. We can talk all about it tomorrow. Me and you are going to have a girls’ night, okay?”

Baekhyun bites her lower lip and nods her head sheepishly before adding, “Well, you see, actually I was hoping you would come to the party with me. You always say you want to live a little and what better way than at a frat party?” Baekhyun taps her index fingers together.

Kyungsoo shakes her head profusely, ignoring her best friend’s trade mark pout.

“Oh no. No, no, no, no. Just no. I don’t want to be by myself when you ditch me for Sehun because we both know that’s what is going to happen. Besides frat parties aren’t my scene. I don’t think I’m even capable enough to get in with my style. Don’t you have wear more revealing clothes to get in? I’m sure people will look at me weirdly if I wear sweats.”

“You don’t have to wear revealing clothes. Sehun’s frat doesn’t have a dress code like other frats, although there is nothing against looking good. If you come to this party I promise I won’t make you come to any other parties with me for the rest of the year.”

“But I don’t rea—”

“I’ll record Nightmare on Elm Street and Freddy vs. Jason and whatever other movies you were going to watch for you and I’ll buy you a big bag of Kit-Kats. We both know how much you like Kit-Kats,” Baekhyun pleads, hands folded together.

“I do really like Kit-Kats. Well I guess I can—”

Baekhyun jumps up and runs over to her best friend hugging her tightly before Kyungsoo can even finish her sentence.

“I promise you won’t regret this. Do you already have a costume or did you want me to lend you one?”

Kyungsoo rubs her chin with two fingers in thought of her closet. “Um no but I have this black dress that I wore to my grandpa’s funeral last year. I can just stick a white collared shirt under it and then I can be Wednesday Addams. That’ll be fine right?”

The smile on Kyungsoo’s lips fall when she sees Baekhyun’s disapproving face. Okay, so maybe dressing up as Wednesday Addams would be a bit childish considering she was going to a frat party where there was going to be drinking, socializing, and lots of dancing with other people.

“Okay, so maybe no to Wednesday Addams then. Well I don’t know what else to be then Baek? We can’t get a costume for me on such short notice. It’s literally time for people to be out partying or trick or treating already.”

Baekhyun’s smile brightens as she looks Kyungsoo over once. “Leave that to me. Just finish your homework while I get myself ready. When I’m done I’ll come back and get you ready too.”

“Baek, please don’t make wear something too revealing. I already made the mistake of agreeing to come to this party. Don’t make me regret it even more.”

“Do Kyungsoo, what kind of person do you think I am?” Baekhyun brings her hand to her chest in a faux hurt manner. Kyungsoo raises her brow and Baekhyun sheepishly grins.

“Okay you caught me, you might show some leg and maybe some cleavage but that’s it really. If you don’t have cleavage don’t worry I learned how to contour it on. I’ll be back in an hour.” With that, Baekhyun walks right out the door leaving a concerned Kyungsoo behind.

After a few moments, Kyungsoo assumes her position back at her desk and doesn’t even bother returning back to her homework because the only thing on her mind is what Baekhyun has up her sleeve and what she is going to make Kyungsoo dress up as. The possibilities were endless and that genuinely scared Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun was always more adventurous when it came to dressing up and trying new things. Sometimes it was good and sometimes it was interesting, for the lack of a better word. But Baekhyun didn’t care as long as she liked the outfit. Once in a blue moon, she would compliment Kyungsoo’s outfit when she actually tried to dress up.

Shaking her head at the scary thoughts, Kyungsoo vows to resume her homework as a distraction. It’s the only thing she could do at a time like this. Baekhyun was probably going to do her hair and make-up soon, leaving no time for anything else. Kyungsoo reopened her math book and began solving more problems.

An hour passed by quickly because soon enough, Baekhyun walked in dressed as a sexy nurse with thigh high stockings. Her hair was perfectly curled with a cute little hat on top of her head. Her makeup was nothing short of flawless with a burgundy shadow covering her eyelids and perfectly winged eyeliner to pull it all together. Her bright red matte lipstick was nothing to be looked over either as they perfectly outlined the shape of her lips.

Kyungsoo envied Baekhyun’s skills.

“Okay I’m back. I had to get these from my closet. Now before you say no and completely refuse, please hear me out. If you don’t like the party after an hour you can leave as long as you text me when you leave, who you leave with, and when you get back. I know you don’t really like dressing provocatively but I think it’s nice sometimes when you can flaunt what you got. And you, Kyungsoo, don’t flaunt what you got enough.”

Kyungsoo rolls her eyes at her best friend’s dramatic banter. “I’m willing to be open minded Baek. Let me see the costume.”

Baekhyun pulls out a short orange dress that flows out at the bottom. It has a zipper that reaches down to presumably where her belly button area is. On the right side of the dress, it has an inmate number that unsurprisingly ends in sixty-nine as well as the words ‘sexy inmate’ underneath it. In Baekhyun’s other hand, Kyungsoo notices a black bralette with lace on the bottom that thankfully covered up everything in the chest area. 

Kyungsoo just stares at her best friend. 

“What is this?”

“This is your costume. Isn’t it cute? My sister wore it last year to some Halloween party and when I went home last weekend she gave me these two costumes: one for me and one for you. Even if Sehun hadn’t invited me, I was hoping you come to a frat party with me anyways.”

Kyungsoo bit her lip and stared at the costume now placed on the bed. It’s not that the costume wasn’t cute; it really was, but she wasn’t sure if she could pull something such as that off. It was totally different from her normal style. This was more form fitted than she’s used to and that makes her slightly uncomfortable. 

“Baekhyun, you know I would look ridiculous in this costume. Can’t I just stick to my Wednesday Addams costume? It’s less revealing and more comfortable.” Kyungsoo stares longingly at the inmate costume on the bed, wishing that she could have the confidence to wear something so cute without looking or feeling strange.

“Come on Kyungsoo, it’ll be fun. You’ll look great too. Have some confidence.”

Kyungsoo just continued to stare down at the costume again. She was hesitant on leaving their apartment in something not pants and a sweatshirt. But when she thought about it, she wanted nothing more than to change things up a bit. Baekhyun was right, she should flaunt what she’s got. How often was it that Kyungsoo could treat herself to being made up and getting her hair done all fancy for something other than a wedding or interview? She was already twenty-one, for goodness' sake.

Kyungsoo had finally made up her mind, albeit hesitantly. She still had some doubts in her mind but overall she thought it might be fun to attend a party for once and actually have fun interacting with people.

“I guess I can do it this once, but I only want to be there for a little while.”

“Okay, three hours tops.”

“What? No two hours, Baekhyun.”

“Got it, two and a half hours.”

“One hour and that’s final or I’m not going.”

Baekhyun groans in displeasure, “Ugh fine. But promise you will try to have fun once you’re there. Go interact with people. Talk to them about your books or something. Half of the people will probably be drunk anyways so you’ll hear some funny responses.”

“Wow thanks.” 

Baekhyun pats the younger’s back and pulls out her makeup kit and curling iron. “You know I didn’t mean it that way. Now let’s get you ready.”

Another hour later, Baekhyun is sitting in the living room waiting for Kyungsoo to change into her costume. Baekhyun had curled Kyungsoo’s hair and pinned it half up and half down. Since Kyungsoo had no hat to wear, Baekhyun tied an orange bow on the rubber band that was holding up her hair. Her make-up was an experiment Baekhyun was proud to say came out perfect. Smokey eye makeup with winged eyeliner and false lashes had Kyungsoo looking stunning, or so Baekhyun thinks anyways.

Now all she needed was to see everything pulled together. Kyungsoo walks out a few minutes later shyly. Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the presented piece.  
“Do Kyungsoo! You look damn hot. You can call me the cosmetics guru.”

Kyungsoo had walked out wearing the orange dress with the zipper stopping slightly under where her bralette ended. The dress itself seemed to fit perfect on her body as her small curves were highlighted. The fishnet stockings Baekhyun gave her made her feel a lot better about exposing too much, even though they had obvious holes in them. What topped the whole costume off was the black belt with handcuffs on it and the black heeled booties, once again courtesy of her roommate. 

Kyungsoo had to admit that everything from her hair down to her shoes looked absolutely great on her. 

“Thanks Baekhyun. You are magic.”

“This all you, I just helped highlight you features,” Baekhyun stops and looks Kyungsoo over once more before speaking again, “Not that I was checking you out or anything, but I totally was, you let me say I could contour your boobs if they were on the smaller side when in fact you have a perfectly nice set right there. You look so good. I bet people are going to be hitting on you all night.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn crimson, “Thanks Baekhyun. Let’s go now?”

Baekhyun nods her head and held out her arm for her best friend to grab.

“So I’m guessing Sehun is going to be a doctor then?”

“You are correct, Prisoner Do.” 

The walk out to Baekhyun’s car felt awkward to Kyungsoo. Even though many people were dressed up in costumes around her campus apartment, she felt out of place wearing her costume but Baekhyun reassured her that she looked fine and that nobody was staring at them. Well, unless they were gawking but Baekhyun has a tendency to say things to boost her friend’s ego so Kyungsoo’s not quite sure how true her last statement was.

The party was at a frat house a couple of blocks away. The drive only lasted a few minutes before Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo out of the car and up to the house of the party. Once Kyungsoo and Baekhyun arrived in front of the house, the two frat brothers assigned to stand guard at the door had complimented them, seemingly familiar with who Baekhyun was, and let them in. Kyungsoo politely smiles at the guys and gently tugs on her open dress as if to hide her chest.

“I feel like I look ridiculous. Don’t most people do DIY costumes for this sort of thing? Are actual full costumes okay?” Kyungsoo fumbles with her fingers as she steps into the house where the party was being held. The music was blasting inside the house and there were a bunch of people standing inside and outside in the backyard. Red solo cups could be found on virtually every piece of furniture of the house.

She admired all the other creative costumes of the other people there. One girl was dressed as a cute lady bug while some guys were dressed up as superheroes. Everyone dancing looked like they were having fun. It was a new environment for her but she quite liked it.

Baekhyun looked around the house and spotted Sehun talking along with some guys. She smiled when he spots her and waves her over. She takes a step forward before remembering that she was there with her best friend. The senior turns around to look at her friend and signals her friend with her eyes where Sehun was. Kyungsoo takes the hint and sighs, waving her best friend to go off with her doctor dressed boyfriend.

“I’ll be fine Baekhyun. Just go to Sehun.”

“Go interact with people, okay? Come on, you promised me just an hour. Now go mingle.”

Kyungsoo sighs again and walks over to the kitchen to grab a cup and pour herself a drink. If she was forced to be at the party she might as well enjoy it especially since Baekhyun agreed to be designated driver for the night, if Kyungsoo ended up staying.

Drink in hand, the junior makes her way over to the living room and plants herself on the empty couch. She honestly didn’t care if Baekhyun scolded her for not being social. She didn’t know anyone and everyone seemed too busy drinking, talking, or dancing to notice she was alone on the couch. Kyungsoo also didn’t really know how to initiate conversations with anyone let alone in a group of people already talking so that option was off the table.

The junior just sits sipping on her drink, wishing she had brought her phone with her.

Ten minutes into the party, Kyungsoo finds herself not having any fun like she initially thought at the beginning of the night and the only thing keeping her from being completely bored was the drink in her hand. She hates knowing that she’s just scared to put herself out there to actually converse with people.

Kyungsoo chooses to observe and scan the party to kill some time instead. She watches the people talking and gyrating in sync against one another on the dance floor and on the sides of the house. Kyungsoo blushes as she saw a couple in the corner making out without a care for who was around. She saw more people arriving and meeting up with other people inside the party and honestly she just needed another drink. 

When she gets up from her seat to go to the kitchen, she is stopped by some guy who taps her shoulder.

“Hey, I didn’t know you came here with Jongin. I think you guys are definitely going to win the couples contest. Most of the couples’ costumes are lame this year but your guys’ looks awesome. Well maybe Sehun and Baekhyun have a chance but still,” the guy slurs out as he sloppily pours himself another drink, holding out the bottle to offer pouring some for Kyungsoo in her cup.

Kyungsoo just shakes her head.

“I came with who?” Kyungsoo looks confused. The guy just laughs at Kyungsoo’s expression, thinking she is joking with him, before leaving the kitchen with another drink in his hand. Kyungsoo arches her eyebrow at the weirdness of the situation but shakes it off as she pours herself another drink. Drunk people say the darnest things.

Kyungsoo shakes her head to forget the strange event and scans the makeshift bar area for what kind of drink she wants. If she wasn’t going to talk to anyone the least she could do was get a buzz going. Just as she was about to grab the Jack Daniels, a girl slides right next to her eyeing her up and down before grabbing her own bottle to pour. Kyungsoo stops pouring and looks at the girl next to her, quite scared.

The other girl puts on the cap of her bottle before fully turning to Kyungsoo with a coy smile on her face.

“Hey, you and Jongin are definitely going to win the couples contest. You guys look good together,” The girl dressed as Minnie Mouse says. Just like the male before, this girl sounded a bit intoxicated. “I would be surprised if you didn’t win to be honest. Want to smoke? I’m about to go outside if you want to come with me and my friends.”  
Kyungsoo just looks at the girl, “Uh no thanks, but thanks for the compliment.”

The girl just smiled and bumped her cup to Kyungsoo’s as if to say ‘cheers’ before walking toward the backyard.

It was the second time in five minutes that a guy named Jongin was mentioned to Kyungsoo and she had no idea what anyone was talking about or who this Jongin person even was. It’s possible that they were mistaking her with someone else but that can’t be it right?

“Jongin as a cop and you as a prisoner that’s good. I wish my girlfriend didn’t want to match up as the typical Mickey and Minnie mouse.” Kyungsoo was brought out of her thoughts by another guy entering the kitchen in a makeshift Mickey Mouse costume. Kyungsoo bit her lip to avoid laughing at the costume because she thinks that even if it isn’t an exact replica, the guy gets an A for effort. 

“Who is Jongin and why does everyone keep saying that we are going to win the couple costume contest? I’m literally just an inmate. That’s not even creative, this costume was store bought.”

“Whoa, chill girl. I was just complimenting you guys.”

“Um excuse me.” Kyungsoo stalks over to Baekhyun who was under Sehun’s arm, laughing and smiling at something he said. 

“Sorry Sehun, can I borrow Baekhyun for a moment?” Sehun nods his head and releases his hold on Baekhyun. Kyungsoo drags her to the side where no one else can hear them.  
“Baekhyun, I know it’s been about forty minutes but can I leave please? People are being weird say that I look good with some guy named Jongin and how we are going to win the couple costume contest. Literally like three people have told me and I kind of blew up on the last one.”

“Relax, Kyungsoo. I’m sure it’s nothing. Just relax and have fun.”

Kyungsoo bites her lip and downs the drink in her hand. Baekhyun was right, she should just have some fun. She sets her empty cup down on the table and walks into the middle of the dancing crowd, now was not the time to be shy. The first minute or two she had awkward rhythm but once she found her rhythm she was able to get into the groove of things. Plus, her own buzz was starting to kick in and she was feeling good. 

Most people were dancing in pairs or groups but Kyungsoo was more than okay being by herself in the middle of the dance floor. She closed her eyes and let herself get immersed in the music. Her body swayed to the electric dance music and she was having fun. She probably hasn’t had this much fun since that one time she, Baekhyun, and their other friend Minseok randomly took a trip to another city to see their favorite band during a school week. She had let go then and now she is letting go now.  
It wasn’t until she felt someone’s presence behind her that she opened her eyes and turned around.

When she turned around she saw a cop uniform and handsome face smiling down at her, sunglasses pulled halfway down his nose. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was the same guy who owned the backpack she tripped over in lecture earlier that day.

He smirks and settles his hand on the small of her back before leaning down so that she could feel his hot breath against her ear, “Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged.”

“I-what?”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn red in embarrassment as she looks up at him as he pulled away from her. Before she could even say anything else in response, he leans down again and says, “I’ve been getting some complaints of you being too sexy. I’m gonna have to arrest you.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Kyungsoo asks bluntly.

The smirk never falls off the handsome guy’s face. “If you see it like that then yeah I am. I keep hearing about how my “girlfriend” and I are going to win the couples contest so of course I had to search for her to make sure we were a good fit. I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

“I-you—from literature—shoes.”

The uniform clad guy was still dancing close to Kyungsoo. “I’m not quite following but are we from the same literature class? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you. I would remember a face like yours.”

“Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo shocks herself at how boldly she shouts out her name to this guy.

“Nice you meet you Kyungsoo. I’m Jongin. Want to get a drink or something? It’s a bit noisy here on the dance floor.” Kyungsoo nods her head and follows Jongin to the kitchen. Her third time that night.

“Do you always use pick-up lines to flirt with girls?” is the first thing out of Kyungsoo’s mouth when they are alone in the kitchen. It’s less noisy and she can finally hear Jongin’s deep voice properly.

“Not always but when a situation calls for it, of course I have to provide what knowledge I can. Did you like them?”

“I think they were, um, very fitting considering our costumes and all.” Kyungsoo watches Jongin pour some vodka in a cup followed by hefty amount of soda as a chaser for the both of them.

“So tell me about yourself. I really have never seen you around campus have I?”

“Um, you have. I know because I’ve seen you so yeah. But it’s okay, I have a bit of a plain-jane style going on.”

Jongin arches his eyebrows and eyes Kyungsoo up and down. “I wouldn’t exactly say that considering the costume you are wearing. But okay.”

“Yeah, well on a normal day-to-day basis I mean. Nothing wrong with wanting to dress up every once in a while,” Kyungsoo shrugs and takes a drink from her red solo cup. Her buzz has her confidence on high and she quite enjoys how she is talking normally. “But actually I didn’t really want to come. Nightmare on Elm Street must be over already by now. That’s all I really wanted to do but my roommate insisted on coming here so here I am.”

Jongin softly chuckles, “Yeah I was bummed that I had to miss the marathon too. My frat brothers laughed at me and just told me to record it.”

Kyungsoo giggles and motions Jongin to join her outside. It was too hot inside and the couch was already occupied by other people when she last looked. She didn’t exactly want to spend her night standing around in a kitchen either.

“You know, I was going crazy when people kept telling me that me and this guy “Jongin” looked good together. I was confused because I didn’t know anyone named Jongin but it seems like a lot of people knew who you were. I can’t say I wasn’t even just the slightest curious.” Baekhyun would be so proud of her flirting.

“And were you satisfied with the result?” Jongin tilts his head and turns his sole focus on her.

She briefly glances at him before taking another sip of her new drink. “Yeah.”

Jongin smiles and wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “Is this alright?” Once Kyungsoo nods, he continues on, “You know when I first saw you I had three pick-up lines that could have easily been said. I told you two of them already so why don’t I tell you the last one?”

Kyungsoo quirks her brow and takes another sip of her drink.  
“Kyungsoo, are you a ticket?”

Kyungsoo scoffs and rolls her eyes. Who hasn’t heard this pick-up line?

“I already know the punch line but I’ll go ahead and amuse you. So no, why?”

Jongin smirks, “Because you have fine written all over you.” Kyungsoo snorts as Jongin grins sheepishly. Even if the line was lame, Kyungsoo was very charmed by Jongin.

“I’m really glad you went for the other two when you approached me. Otherwise, yikes. That would have been embarrassing for you. ” Kyungsoo chuckles while Jongin scrunches his face and lightly squeezes her shoulder in mock annoyance. 

“For the record, pick-up lines are my forte. And to answer your question about all the people knowing who I am, it’s because my biological brother is actually president of the frat this year. By association, people know me. Oh that and I tend to be very sociable at parties.”

“Oh, I thought it was because you were attractive,” Kyungsoo mutters under her breath. But it doesn’t go unheard by Jongin.

“You’re right. Maybe it’s because I’m just attractive,” he teases. Kyungsoo groans and shoves Jongin’s arm off her shoulder.

Kyungsoo purses out her lips. “Okay since everyone knows Jongin then who is he?”

Jongin takes a drink from his cup before scratching the back off his nape in nervousness. “Well Jongin is Kim Jongin, a twenty-year old sophomore majoring in business. My likes include basketball, reading, and dancing. Oh, and pick-up lines. My dislikes include waking up early, science and taking pictures.”

Kyungsoo chuckles at the random yet serious response from Jongin. To her, it sounded like he was reading his profile off of some dating site.

“Well Kim Jongin. I’m Do Kyungsoo, a twenty-one year old junior majoring in chemistry. My likes include singing, eating, and reading. My dislikes include seafood, history, and bugs.”

“Oh, are you in literature then because you like reading too?”

“Um it’s actually a requirement for my English credit but I actually thoroughly enjoy the class. The professor’s interesting take on the books we’ve been reading are really engaging. I didn’t think I would’ve actually liked the class as much as I have. But I like hearing about the different types of style in reading and the symbolism behind some of the seemingly insignificant things. They aren’t just words on a page, they are so much more. There is actually meaning and some sort of lesson behind some of these great literary pieces. So I think it’s fun to pick at them.”

Kyungsoo stops talking and looks over to Jongin, whose mouth is hung open in awe. “Sorry if I’m boring you.”

Jongin seems to notice his position before, waving his hands in protest. “No, it’s okay because I feel the exact same way about him and the class. Sometimes he opens my eyes to perspectives I haven’t even considered and it’s so fascinating to hear him speak with such eloquence. It’s definitely my favorite class.”

“Finally, someone who gets me.”

Jongin opens his mouth and closes it real quick.

“What?”

“Nothing. Anyways, it looks like the beer pong table is open. Do you want to be partners and beat the reigning champs over there, who are looking a bit too cocky for my liking.”  
Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin. “I don’t really know how to play though.”

“It’s really simple I’ll teach you. Come on.”

He tugs on her wrist and she follows behind him.

“Hey Jongdae, Yixing, me and this lovely lady would like to challenge you to a game.”

The two guys at the other end of the table give a small wave to Kyungsoo, who smiles and returns the wave. The shorter of the two looks at Jongin and gives him a crooked grin.  
“Damn, I didn’t think people were serious when they said you brought a girl to the party. I’m Jongdae and this is my big Yixing.” The other guy, who has a very cute dimple if Kyungsoo may add, nodded his head as he grabbed the cups to rearrange them for a new game.

Kyungsoo looks up at confusedly at Jongin, disregarding the statement said earlier by Jongdae. Knowing what she’s going to ask, he whispers into her ear, “A big is like a big brother (or sister if you’re in a sorority.) Basically, they take care of you in your fraternity and help you through pledging and adapting once you are in.”

“Do you have a big bro?”

Jongin nods, “Yeah his name is Chanyeol but he is studying abroad this semester so we can only talk like once every two weeks until he comes back. Yixing here has been acting like my big though because Chanyeol asked him to take care of me. He’s great.”

Kyungsoo nods her head in understanding and turns her focus to the boys in front of her. 

“I’m Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you.” She shouts from across the table.

The other guys start aligning their cups into a pyramid as Jongin does the same with the cups on their side. “Basically, you’re trying to throw the ball into the other team’s cup. Every time you make a ball into their cup, they have to drink whatever beer is in it. I don’t know your tolerance so you can drink all of it if you want or you can drink half and I’ll drink the other half, up to you. This game can mess you up big time if you drink too much.”

“It’s okay. I’ll drink if I have to but I think we should aim to win so that we don’t have to drink too much,” Kyungsoo says determinedly.

Jongin wraps his arm around her shoulder and gives her shoulder a squeeze. “That’s the spirit. Let’s start then. Yixing! Jongdae! Kyungsoo and I are going to kick your ass.”  
Jongdae snorts, “You wish.”

After drinking three cups of beer each respectively, Jongin and Kyungsoo had to make two more cups before they won. They had somehow been able to take the lead over the reigning duo with two cups to their four. Kyungsoo showed tremendous improvement from the first shot to her most recent shot, having made the last cup. Jongin kept praising Kyungsoo and complimenting her for her skills, making Kyungsoo smile in appreciation. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if the flush on her face was from the overwhelming comments from a really hot guy or from the slight drunkenness she was starting to feel. Either way, she was happy and feeling good. 

Throughout the duration of the game, the two teams had become progressively more rowdy and had captured the attention of other people hanging around outside. Soon enough there were about ten other people standing around the table and watching the game, including the girl who had previously asked Kyungsoo if she wanted to hang. Most were rooting for Kyungsoo and Jongin to win because of their own loss against Jongdae and Yixing.

The balls were back in Kyungsoo and Jongin’s hands after the reigning champs both missed their shots. Kyungsoo figured that Jongdae and Yixing were already really drunk with inadequate shooting skills. But, hey, if meant that Kyungsoo and Jongin would win the game then so be it!

Jongin shot first and makes it into one of the two cups. Everyone, including herself, erupts with loud cheers and high-fives. According to Jongin if she makes the same cup, they automatically win but if she makes the other cup then the other team has a chance at a rebuttal. Worst case scenario she doesn’t make either and they go another round. She’s not worried, though, if Jongdae and Yixing make it if they get a rebuttal, she just really wants to win. 

With all of her might and balance, she tries to focus on the same cup Jongin had just shot into. She takes a deep breath and tosses the ball to the other side. It was quiet with everyone’s eyes watching the ball falling down. By some miracle, Kyungsoo’s ball lands in Jongin’s cup and everyone is erupting with loud cheering. 

Kyungsoo boldly, and drunkenly, wraps her arms around Jongin’s neck and jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jongin just puts his hand up in victory as he spins the girl on him around. Kyungsoo jumps off him as soon as he stops spinning and continues to jump around in excitement with the other people around her. Kyungsoo can’t remember a time where she was getting high-fives and pats on the back from strangers but right now it was happening and it was really boosting her ego. After a couple of minutes, Kyungsoo looked around for Jongin. When she spots him at the other side of the table talking to Yixing and Jongdae, she teeters her way over to them. 

Once there, she latches her arm to Jongin’s. Yixing and Jongdae give a knowing smile to Jongin at that and give their goodbye stating that they’ll have a rematch next time.   
“Jongin, I can’t believe we won,” Kyungsoo slurs. The alcohol was starting to get to her now and she was starting to feel more drunk than before.

“Me either. That was a good game. It’s rare that anyone beats Yixing and Jongdae at beer pong.”

“We should play again, Jongin.” Kyungsoo starts to set the cups back into the proper formation. Jongin is quick to grab her hands and tug her away from the table. 

“Oh no, you’ve already had too much to drink. Let’s get some water and go dance. Maybe we can sober up a bit. I’m feeling super buzzed right now.”

Kyungsoo pouts and wraps her arm around Jongin’s waist, walking in compliance because in her subconscious she knows she should start sobering up unless she wants to deal with a nasty hangover the next day. Both of them walk crookedly back into the house, Kyungsoo more so than Jongin.

The two make their way out to the dance floor and start dancing with each other. Jongin places his hand on her waist and she just lets loose and starts moving her hips to the beat. Slowly, she turns around and dances back into Jongin, slightly grinding on him. The two just follow the music, Jongin’s hand still on her waist.

She doesn’t know how many songs they danced too before she looks down at her Mickey Mouse watch to check the time. Her eyes bug out as she sees the small hand pointing to the one and a big hand pointing to the four. It was already one-twenty in the morning, way past how late she said she was going to stay out and as much fun as she was having with Jongin, it was probably best she didn’t stay out any longer since it would take an hour or two before she even got to sleep.

Kyungsoo cranes her head upward to grab Jongin’s attention. Once he sees her move, he lowers his head so he can hear her better. “Jongin, I have to go. It’s getting late. Have you seen Baekhyun?”

“Wait why do you have to go? I thought we were having a good time. The costume contest is going to begin soon,” he whispers into her ear.

Kyungsoo turns around and wraps her arms around Jongin’s waist and stares up at him, as he does the same but looking down. “Well, I told my friend that I would be here for an hour but somehow you managed to get me to stay for four hours. But I think I should start heading out. I have a quiz tomorrow in the morning. And I don’t want to look and feel miserable tomorrow.”

Jongin frowns. “Wait, but you’ve been the most interesting person I’ve talked to at a party. You can’t leave now.”

“I’m sorry. I really have to go. I didn’t have that stupid quiz tomorrow I probably would’ve stayed a bit longer.”

Jongin lets his arms fall from around Kyungsoo. He reaches out to hold her hand and interlock their fingers, “Well can I least get your number?”

“The next time we see each other again I’ll give you my number,” Kyungsoo teases.

“Seriously?”

Kyungsoo only nods eagerly. She holds out her pinky as a sign of her promise. Jongin latches his to hers immediately and chuckles.

“Fine I’ll wait. But don’t think I’m not going to look for you in Literature. I’m not completely gone so I know I’ll remember you. Do you have a safe way to get back home?”

“Yeah, my friend Baekhyun is designated driver. I don’t know if you know her she’s dating that Sehun guy and I think he’s in your frat.”

Jongin tries not to laugh a Kyungsoo sputtering out things. “Yes I know Sehun. We are good friends. I’ve seen your friend around quite a bit with Sehun but we’ve never actually met before.”

“You should get to know her! She’s a great person and my best friend!”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jongin notices Baekhyun making her way towards the dance floor. At least he knows someone will care for drunk Kyungsoo after she leaves, even though he would like nothing more than to hang out for a while longer.

Kyungsoo lifts her head from Jongin’s where she previously placed it and starts talking again. “You know, I hope you do find me in Literature. I’ve always liked a man in a uniform,” Kyungsoo says boldly, “and if it makes you feel better just know that if your heart was a prison, I would gladly be sentenced for life. See, I can do pick-up lines too.” 

From the corner of her eye, she sees Baekhyun approaching her, a suspicious smug smile adorning her pretty face. Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin and latches onto Baekhyun’s arm.  
“Bye Jongin. Hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow in class. Oh, and if we do win the costume contest share your prize with me please.”

She waves goodbye at him with a bright smile on her face. He returns the smile with the same intensity. “Get home safely,” Jongin shouts over the music.

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to smile and nod as she walks out with Kyungsoo. Luckily she had parked close because Kyungsoo was getting heavy.

Once they were on the road, Baekhyun states the thing one thing that’s been on her mind since they left the party. “Damn, Kyungsoo you got mad game when you’re drunk. I heard that last one liner you used on that guy.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Kyungsoo squeals, “I don’t even know where that came from. I felt like I had a sudden boost of confidence and wow, I feel so exhilarated, you know? I feel like if we went back now, I would totally make out with that guy.”

“Whoa calm down, little lady. It’s time to go home. I’m surprised you were still at the party,” the nurse snickers.

“Jongin was so great. Everything was great. But mostly Jongin, he was so great. Thanks for making me come in this costume. He was by far the sexiest cop I’ve ever seen. I don’t know how to function now.” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Wow Kyungsoo, who knew that this is what the drunk you sounds like from a sober perspective.”

“I really love a man in a uniform. Or maybe I just liked Jongin in uniform. Who cares, he’s so hot and now I’m so sad. I should’ve just given him my number, huh? Is it too late now?” The junior slurs with a pout on her lips.

“Yes. You can just give it to him later. For now, we should get you home and into bed.”

“Sorry, you have to care of me. I promise I’m starting to sober up.”

Baekhyun smiles. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

 

-

 

It was time for her literature class and Kyungsoo didn’t want to go for once. This morning she had woken up with a headache and blurry recollections of what happened the night before. She remembered flirting and talking to Jongin, the guy in her literature class, all night. While it was fun and great, she couldn’t help but slap her forehead for embarrassing herself.

She was scared that Jongin might actually remember and keep his word to look out for her. What if he was disappointed that she didn’t look made up all the time? What if he saw her and decided he didn’t want to get her phone number anymore?

Kyungsoo shook her head at the thought as she stood right outside the lecture hall building. Baekhyun had reassured her that everything was going to be fine. She had told Kyungsoo that Jongin was into her as much as she was into him and if he didn’t like her because she wasn’t as dressed and made-up, then he wasn’t worth Kyungsoo’s time.  
Kyungsoo looked down at her light jeans and her baggy long-sleeved shirt. This was Kyungsoo and that’s how it was going to remain. She slides her hands through the back of her ponytail and confidently walks into her literature class.

Baekhyun’s red bow was once again the way Kyungsoo found her best friend in class. She walked down the middle aisle and realized that Baekhyun, yet again, decided to sit in the middle of the aisle. It wouldn’t be a problem except for the fact that the only other people in the row were Jongin and his friend. Both had been too immersed in their conversation to even see Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo made a face to Baekhyun, who immediately noticed her presence. The elder girl gave a regretful smile and waved her hand over. Kyungsoo bit her lip and started walking through the aisle.

Everything was going just fine until Jongin finally looked up and noticed Kyungsoo about to pass him. He just smiles at her and returns back to his conversation. The junior releases a deep breath.

She muttered out an apology as she passed Jongin’s friend’s desk. Just as she was going to apologize to Jongin for bumping into his desk, she trips over the foot he sticks out.  
Kyungsoo doesn’t want to believe that Jongin just tripped her on purpose because that was mean but she felt herself falling forward again. In situations like these, Kyungsoo wishes she could stabilize her balance but alas there was nothing she could do but fall and embarrass herself. A hand grabs her waist and she feels almost reminiscent of the first time this happened to her.

“Whoa, looks like you just fell for me…again.” Jongin beams ear to ear.

Kyungsoo was rendered speechless. She wasn’t sure how to answer Jongin. 

Seeing a look uncertainty in her eyes, Jongin prompts further.

“You’re under arrest for stealing my heart. The only way to pay bail is if you give me your phone number.”

Kyungsoo pulls herself together and shyly smiles. “How’d you know it was me? Last night you said you had never seen me in class before.”

“Well, your Mickey Mouse watch was a big giveaway but also the fact that you hang out with Baekhyun. Plus, you pretty much look the same as last night minus the make-up. I’m not totally oblivious, you know. You definitely looked familiar to me last night but I couldn’t quite pinpoint where I knew you from until I saw you at the end of this aisle trying to walk through today.” 

Jongin lets go of Kyungsoo and holds her hand instead, “So how about that phone number?”

Kyungsoo smiles and grabs the pen on Jongin’s desk to write her number on his paper. Once she finishes, she starts walking down the aisle to her seat next to her best friend but before she reaches not two seats away from Jongin, he calls out her.

She looks back and sees a smug grin on his lips.

“I hope you know I’m ready to enforce the law of attraction.”


End file.
